Love House
by darksword15
Summary: Things have always been crazy in the Loud House. But when feeling begin to surface among some siblings things will only get crazier. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Things at the Loud House are, as they have been for the past five years, chaotic. The now 22 year old Lori Loud, 21 year old Leni Loud, 20 year old Luna Loud, and 19 year old Luan Loud were now attending Royal Woods Community College while still living at home. Lori and Bobby became engaged a year ago, while Lori started dating a guy she meet in one of her classes. Luna and Luan had both remained single with Luna focusing on school and her band and Luan working at both school and her comedy career.

Lynn Loud was now a senior at Royal Woods High School where she was captain of almost every female sports team at the school. Lucy Loud is a freshman in high school where she is a member and leading lady in the school's drama club. Lana and Lola Loud were both in Middle School with Lana being in the Junior Mechanics club and Lola still competing in beauty pageants. Lisa Loud know works as a professor at the community college as a chemist professor. Lily Loud, know five, has just started attending pre-school.

The person with the biggest change however is the now 16 year old Lincoln Loud. As he got older he was found to be a late prodigy. Once he hit puberty he began to absorb information like a sponge. He was found to possess an above average intelligence, close to Lisa's. He was considered intelligent enough to skip two grades and is now a senior with Lynn. Another change was he was becoming physically stronger as well. He started working out and training himself and was now the captain of the Football team. Lincoln was happy with how much he had grown but what he was most happy about was how proud his sisters were of how much he matured. Lincoln was happy with his life, until one fateful day. But he had no idea that day would lead to an even greater happiness for both him and his sisters.

The day started out as an average day for Lincoln. He had just finished his math class with Lynn and the two were walking together to their lockers.

"Man that class went on forever" said Lincoln making Lynn giggle.

"No kidding Linc. I felt like I was going to die from boredom". The two shared a laugh as they reached their lockers.

Lincoln and Lynn had really grown close as the years passed. When Lincoln started an interest in sports, Lynn quickly jumped at the chance to train together. They started practicing all sorts of sports together from football to wrestling. As they trained Lynn soon began losing more and more to Lincoln until he was finally able to pin her in wrestling. After that Lynn swore to train harder to beat him again, she still hasn't been able to. Despite losing, Lynn was extremely happy to be closer to Lincoln. They started just hanging out together outside of training. The more they hung out the more Lynn seemed to want to be closer to him. She soon began realizing what she was feeling…..she was falling for her brother.

Back at school Lincoln and Lynn arrived at their lockers wit Lynn having problems remembering her combination. Lincoln seeing her struggle took her hand and placed it over the lock, making her blush.

"Remember Lynn its 20 right, 44 left, 18 right" said Lincoln as he put the combination in while holding her hand.

Lynn's blush deepened as he put in the combination. After the locker was open Lynn quickly grabbed her books and said "Um..Th..Thanks Lincoln. I…I uh…got to go" then quickly took off down the halls.

Lincoln was confused at first but shrugged his shoulders and walked to his next class.

 **A few hours later**

Lincoln arrived back home after a long day. Lynn had practice with one of her teams so he had to walk home himself. Walking upstairs, Lincoln heard the sound of guitar music playing. Walking to the source, he found his sister Luna strumming a soft tune of her electric guitar. Lincoln smiled at the sight, Luna really hadn't changed too much except she defiantly looked more mature and more "well developed".

Seeing her brother at the door Luna smiled and said "Hey bro, come on in. I got a new tune I want you to hear". Lincoln smiled and walked in.

Lincoln and Luna had always been close. Luna was defiantly the easiest of his sisters to come and talk to. They shared most of their problems and worries with one another. They found it easy to just hang out with one another. Lincoln loved listening to his sister's music and she was always happy to play her latest tune for her little bro. It helped they were fans of the same kind of music. After she played him his first Mick Swagger album, he was hooked. They both just seemed to grow closer as time passed, even after Luna started attending college. Lincoln even started learning to play guitar, and after a few pointers he was a natural. Luna had him play with her band at a few gigs. For sometime Luna started getting feelings in her heart when she and Lincoln hung out. She had been asked out a number of times, but her thoughts always turned to Lincoln and she would turn them down. After some time Luna began realizing what it was…she loved her brother.

Luna began playing a soft tune for her brother. As she played Lincoln found himself being swept away from the sound of her music. And when she began singing he was completely in his own world of just him and her music. When she was finished Lincoln managed to come back and burst in applause, making Luna blush and smile.

"That was amazing Luna. Another awesome hit as always" Lincoln praised her, making her blush deepen.

"Thanks bro. You thing you could play me that one song you learned" asked Luna.

Lincoln smiled and said "Sure thing Luna". He then took her guitar and began playing the song. ( **Drift Away by Uncle Kracker** )

As Lincoln played Luna stared at him with half lidded eyes and a dreamy smile on her face. She was amazed at how talented her little bro had become. He has the voice of an angle and could play the guitar like a pro. As she listened she started daydreaming about her and him playing together in front of a crowd of thousands, singing together, looking at each other with love in their eyes. And at the end they shared a loving kiss.

Luna was brought out of her dream by the song ending. She quickly started applauding which made Lincoln smile and take a small bow, making Luna giggle.

"That was awesome bro. You really know how to rock now" said Luna.

"Thanks Luna. I'm gonna head to my room" said Lincoln, waving to Luna as he left.

As Lincoln headed to his room, he ran into Luan at the stairs.

"Hey Linc" said Luan "Hey did hear that a teacher once asked her class what pigs gave you, and they said bacon. Then she asked what a fat cow gives you, and they said homework".

"Ha-ha that's a good one Luan" said Lincoln "How about at a Catholic school a nun wrote a note on a bowl of apples sating 'Only take one God is watching'. Down the line is a bowl of cookies and a little boy wrote a note on it that said 'Take all you want God is watching the apples".

"Hahahaha that was great Linc" said Luna trying to stop laughing.

Lincoln and Luan were defiantly close. He had always encouraged her to pursue her dream of being a great comedian. He worked with her on her routine and her jokes starting getting funnier. Thanks to his help, Luan soon found herself playing actual shows with the audience giving real laughs. She also had Lincoln perform with her on a few occasions, which was always a big hit. Their best skit was called "Silent Movie" where they would perform without talking and only background music. The more they worked together, the more Luan began getting feelings in her heart whenever she was around Lincoln. She soon understood what they were…she loved her brother.

Lincoln smiled at her laughing sister, rubbing her back to try and calm her down. This contact made her blush, but helped her stop laughing.

"Thanks Linc. Hey do you want to perform with me on Friday? I have a gig at the colleges open mic night" said Luan.

Lincoln smiled "Sure Luna that sounds like a lot of fun" he said.

"Great it's a date. I mean..not a "date" date. I mean..a..performance kind of..gotta go" Luan started stuttering before rushing to her room.

Lincoln was again confused by his sisters actions, but shrugged it off and went to his room.

The rest of the night went by normal with the family members doing their usual things before heading off to bed. As Lincoln laid down he smiled at the memories of how close he was to his sisters, specifically Luna, Lynn, and Luan. Giving a final relaxed sigh Lincoln drifted off to sleep. He had no idea just how close he and his sisters were destined to get.

 **Well that's my first chapter down. I know it's a bit different then my normal stories but I just love Loud House and needed to write this story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to more chapters. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day started off like any other for Lincoln. He had spent most of the day either hanging out with Lynn outside of class, or bored out of his mind in class. When he hung out with Lynn he occasionally caught her staring at him and would blush and look away when she was caught. Lincoln didn't think much of it, he thought she actually looked really cute when she blushed. She was the biggest tomboy in the family besides Lana, so seeing her like that was a rare thing he enjoyed seeing. Lincoln also found himself getting a funny feeling in his chest when he hung out with her, the same he used to feel around Robbie Ann. Shrugging it off, Lincoln was walking home alone since Lynn had practice with yet another team.

As he was walking he saw a limousine was pulled off to the side of the street with a flat tire. He saw the driver was having a hard time to loosen the lug nuts on the tire. Deciding to do the right thing he went over to the limo.

"Excuse me sir, do you need a hand" asked Lincoln.

Looking up the driver smiled "Sure do kid thing you can help"?

Lincoln then bent down and tock hold of the tire iron. Thanks to his training with Lynn and being on the Football team, he was strong enough to get the lug nuts off. Once they were off the driver took the flat tire off and placed the new one on with Lincoln putting the lug nuts back on. Once he was finished he heard the door open and was shocked to see who came out…Mick Swagger.

"Oi, thanks for the help there mate" said Mick.

"No problem Mr. Swagger" said Lincoln trying to stay calm.

"Oh there's no need for Mr lad. Just call me Mick" said Mick "You know what? For helping me out takes these". Mick then reached into his pocket and pulled out four slips, handing them to Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at the slips and went wide eyed. They were two front row tickets to his show that night and two VIP backstage passes. "Thank you so much Mick" said Lincoln

"No problem mate, I'll see you at the show tonight. Cheers" said Mick before he got back inside and the driver drove them off.

Lincoln quickly rushed home, knowing exactly who he was giving the other ticket and pass to.

Reaching his house, Lincoln rushed upstairs and found Luna lying on her bed, strumming her guitar. "Hey Luna" he said with a smile.

Seeing her brother Luna immediately smiled and said "Hey bro".

"Say what are you doing tonight Luna" asked Lincoln with a knowing smirk.

"Probably just hanging around, writing some new songs. Why" said Luna.

Lincoln then walked over to her and handed her the ticket, choosing to save the backstage pass for a surprise later.

Seeing the ticket Luna went wide eyed before grabbing her brother and pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my God bro I can't believe it! How did you get this" asked Luna with excitement clearly in her voice.

Lincoln then explained him helping Mick and his driver fix a tire and him giving him the tickets as a thank you. Luan them gave him another hug, much longer and closer then the first. Afterwards Lincoln told her to bring her guitar with her for the show. When she asked why he just said "You'll see".

The rest of the night went by slow for the two until they finally left for the show. The entire ride there Luna kept looking over at Lincoln, blushing whenever he caught her.

Arriving at the show the two quickly rushed to get the best front row seats before the rest of the crowd arrived. All through the show Lincoln and Luna sang along to every song together. The whole time Luna imagined herself up on stairs singing at first with Mick, until he changed into Lincoln. Imagining that made Luna blush but smile as well.

Once the concert ended Luna was about to leave until Lincoln said "Wait Luna don't leave yet".

"Why not" asked Luna.

Lincoln smiled and pulled out the other slip and handed it to Luna. Seeing what it was Luna went wide eyed again and pulled him into another tight hug. The two quickly went backstage, being stopped by security until they showed them their passes. Arriving at Mick's dressing room, the two let out nervous sighs then Lincoln knocked on the door.

The door then opened revealing Mick Swagger. Seeing who it was Mick smiled and said "Oi, it's you mate, good to see you. And who's this your girlfriend"?

Lincoln was about to correct him until Luna interrupted him by sawing "Oh my God Mick Swagger! We're your biggest fans it's an honor to meet you"!

Mick chuckled and said "Well that's great to hear. Come in you two".

The two then entered Mick's dressing room, astonished by the size and how many gifts he had.

"Hey Mick, you know Luna here is a fellow musician and she's really good. You think you could hear one of her songs" asked Lincoln.

Mick thought for a minute before saying "Sure mate, I'm always looking for a great talent".

Luna took out her guitar and took a deep breath to calm herself before she began playing. She chooses to sing a soft ballad, one she had wrote for Lincoln. As she sang, she pictured herself with just Lincoln listening to her. Once she finished, things were quiet until Mick began applauding.

"You were right mate, she has real talent all right. She's also a real looker, you better hold on to her" said Mick making both Lincoln and Luna blush but Luna smiled at the words.

The three spent the next hour talking until Mick had to leave for his next gig. He gave them both a signed autograph photo before they left. The drive home was spent in comfortable silence between the two with Luna continuing to blush at the idea of being called Lincoln's girlfriend.

Arriving home the two crept quietly upstairs until they reached the top.

Luna turned to Lincoln and said with a smile "Thanks for such an awesome night bro". She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to her room.

Lincoln stood blushing for a minute until he put his hand on the cheek his sister kissed and smiled. He then went to his own room and laid down for bed.

 **That's another chapter for you guys I hope you enjoyed it. Next time look forward to a chapter about Lincoln and Lynn. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading and you support. Till Next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was an important night for Lincoln Loud. It was the night of the Football championship game against the rival team Lakeside High. They had lost last year to them, ruining their perfect season. The season this year was perfect as well and Lincoln was determined to crush them this year. Lincoln was currently in his room getting his uniform on when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said.

The door opened and revealed it was Lynn with a smile on her face. "Hey bro, how do you feel" she asked.

Lincoln smiled "I'm a bit nervous, out more pumped to shove our victory in the faces of those stuck up Lakeside pricks" he said.

Lynn giggles at that "Well I know you will win. And keep your eyes open for me, I have a surprise for you during the game" she said.

"And what would that be" he asked.

"You'll have to wait and see" Lynn said with a smirk before leaving.

Lincoln chuckled at her answer and finished getting ready before heading downstairs.

After he left Lynn crept over to Lori and Leni's room. Knocking on the door, it was soon answered by Leni.

"Oh hey Lynn" said Leni

"Hey Leni, so do you have it" asked Lynn.

"Like, oh course" Leni answered then handed Lynn a plastic bag with something inside.

Looking at the content Lynn smiled before saying "Thanks Leni" and rushing off to her room to get changed.

A few minutes later everyone hears Mr. Loud say "Come on kids it's time to head to the game".

Hearing him Lynn exited her room wearing a track suit and quickly ran downstairs to get to vanzilla.

After getting inside vanzilla, Lynn quickly took the seat next to Lincoln.

"Um Lynn why are you wearing your track suit" asked Lincoln.

"Oh I was….chilly. Yeah I felt a little chilly so I decided to wear it" answered Lynn, blushing a bit.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, accepting her answer. Lynn sighed in relief. The rest of the ride Lynn would sneak peeks at Lincoln, thinking how handsome he looked in his Football uniform.

After arriving at the field, Lincoln quickly rushed to the team locker-room with his family going to the stands. After a ten minute wait the teams rushed to the field and the game began.

Lincoln took his position as Lineman, facing a Lakeside player he was up against last year.

"Ah Loud good to see you again. You ready to lose again" the player asked with a stuck up smirk.

Lincoln scowled "Not this year asshole. Today you're going down" he said.

The ref then blew his whistle and the game began. It was a most even matched back and forth. One team would get the ball and score some points then the other team got the ball and scored some point. Soon there were only five minutes left and the score was Royal Woods: 22 Lakeside: 35. Lincoln's team needed two touchdowns to win.

Seeing the time was right, Lynn snuck away from her family and went down to the locker-room. Once there she discarded her track suit and began rushing to the field. Stopping right before reaching the sidelines, she took a deep breath and looked herself over. Nervous, she quickly said to herself "For Lincoln" and ran to the sidelines.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was sitting with his team, deep in thought. He was nervous, they needed two touchdowns to win and Lakeside has the ball. He needed to take the ball back. He didn't want to let his team, family, and especially Lynn down. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a feminine voice yelling "LINCOLN".

Looking to the sidelines Lincoln was shocked by what he saw. Standing to the sidelines was his sister Lynn dressed in something he never thought he would see her in…..a cheerleader outfit.

"Go Lincoln go! Fight, fight, fight! Crush those jerks with all your might! Woo-hoo" cheered Lynn, shocking all those in attendance.

Lincoln, shocked at first, quickly smiled and felt his strength and confidence return to him. He turned to his team and said "Come on guys! Let's go kick some stuck up Lakeside ass". The rest of the team let out a yell and rushed to the field.

Lincoln took his position, fire burning in his eyes as he waited for the play. Lakeside soon called the play and Lincoln quickly plowed through the players in front of him and rushed the quarterback, taking him down.

The next play Royal Wood had the ball. The play began and Lincoln held off the players he was in front of. The quarterback threw the ball to the player rushing the goal line, with him catching it and making a jump landing bringing the score to Royal Wood: 29 Lakeside: 35. All they needed was one more touchdown to win.

The teams went to the side. The coach found out the runner was hurt in the jump landing and couldn't play. Thinking for a minute he decided who was going to run the final play…Lincoln.

Lincoln was extremely nervous but the sigh of Lynn still cheering for him gave him the confidence he need. He then said "Let's do this" and rushed with his team to the field.

Lincoln took his position. After the snap, he ran with all his might passed the Lakeside lineman. Looking back he saw the ball coming and reached out to grab it. After grabbing the ball he continued forward, until he saw in front of him the same player from the beginning of the game.

Despite all the noise he could still hear the player say "Come on Loud. I'll take you down and show your sister what a real man looks like". Hearing that, Lincoln let out a low growl and rushed as fast as he could towards the player. With all his strength he slammed into the player, first sending him up then flat on his back.

Lincoln then continued forward as the clock counted down. "5-4-3-2-"with Lincoln crossing the goal line as it hit 1 and the buzzer went off. Final score Royal Woods: 36 Lakeside: 35 Royal Woods Wins!

Lincoln's team cried out in victory as they rushed him in a huge victory crowd.

"Woo-hoo you did it Lincoln! I knew you could" cheered Lynn as she rushed onto the field.

Lincoln saw Lynn rushing towards him and pushed his way through the crowd. Once he was out he rushed over to Lynn and the two embraced in a tight hug with Lincoln spinning around with her.

The entire ride home Lincoln was bombarded with praise and cheers from his family as he sat smiling at his new trophy, the game ball. He also would occasionally look over to Lynn, sending her a smile and making her blush.

Arriving home, Lincoln headed upstairs to the bathroom to change and shower. As he did this he kept thinking about what Lynn did for him. She had never been one to wear skirts or dresses, so for her to do that for him truly warmed his heart. A half hour later Lincoln exited the bathroom and proceeded to walk to his room, running into Lynn as she climbed up the stairs.

"Hey Lynn that sure was a surprise back at the game" he said with a smile, making her blush.

"Yeah well, I hope you liked it" said Lynn trying to control her blush.

"I want to say thanks. I was really nervous during that game and seeing you do that for me. It really gave me the confidence I needed" said Lincoln.

Lynn blushed deeper but smiled and said "It's no problem Lincoln I would do anything to help you" She then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room.

Lincoln, while a bit shocked, smiled and walked to his room.

 **Well there's another chapter for you guys I hope you liked it. I don't know much about Football if you couldn't tell. Just try not to be too critical about it. Anyway thank you guys for reading. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's Friday night, and that meant only one thing for Lincoln and Luan…..SHOWTIME! Its open mic night and the two were getting ready for their performance at Royal Woods Community College. Luan was making sure all the props and sets they needed were packed, while Lincoln was helping Leni get all their costumes ready. He was also preparing some slips with lines on them for a particular skit they planned. After Leni finished their costumes Lincoln thanked her and went to pack them.

A little while later they hear their dad say "Come on kids, it's time to get to the college".

The two did one last check to make sure they had everything before leaving their rooms. They bumped into each other at the staircase, with Lincoln smiling and saying "You ready partner".

Luna blushed but smiled and said "Ready as always partner". The two shared a laugh before going downstairs and straight to vanzilla to pack their gear. Once finished their got in vanzilla and waited for the rest to come. The rest loaded up a minute later and they were all off for the college.

That night the college had some fairly good acts. There was a ventriloquist who used two dummies he used at once. A juggler who used everything from pins to knives. A band that played some pretty rockin ballads. All in all, the night was a pretty fun one.

Backstage, Luan was a bit nervous to go on. No matter how many times she performed she was always nervous before going on. Lincoln noticed she was shacking and decided to try and calm her down. He walked behind her and started to gently message her shoulders. The contact made Luan blush, but she started to feel more relaxed.

"Don't worry Luan. We're gonna do great out there. With your jokes there's no way we can't" said Lincoln.

Luan smiled at his kind words "Thanks Linc, that really helped me relax" she said.

The two then heard the announcer say "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final act of the night. Please put your hands together for the comedy duo, Lincoln and Luan Loud".

The two heard the applause and the sound helped give them confidence. They looked at each other, smiled, and ran on stage.

The two started off their routine with a few simple jokes to lighten things up. They crowed was laughing and the two felt confident enough to move on to their first skit.

"Alright everyone" said Luan "This part is called random quikes. We do a skit and at random times we read off small slips with extremely random. We have props and sets ready. We'll be playing Jim Bowe and Davey Crocket at the Alamo".

The two then put coonskin caps on and grabbed two muskets.

"Alright Davey" said Luan in a corny southern accent "It's just the two of us left. Two against…..20,000. We are now going to win". The audience immediately laughed at the first scene.

"I know Jim" said Lincoln also in an accent "Listen I know this may not be the right time, but I may never get to say this to you. Jim….." he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, and read it. "…..Give me that rubber chicken".

The crowd burst out laughing at that. Lincoln then moved behind a cardboard tower to change for the next scene.

"This is no time for chicken talk Davey" said Luan "We need to stay focused. To remember our motto….." she pulled out a slip and read "…..What's with the chicken outfit".

"To confuse the enemy. They're expecting coonskin caps and such but who's expecting this" said Lincoln. He then stepped back on stag in his cap…..and a chicken outfit minus the mask. The crowd laughed and laughed at the now costumed Lincoln.

"Listen" said Luan "We need to be strong and fight to the end here today. We need to leave behind a story that for generations we they hear it will think….." she pulled out a slip and read "…..It's time for a sponge bath. I want them to feel so dirty they have to clean themselves".

The laughter of the crowd grew as the show continued.

"You right" said Lincoln "We need to fight now! Grab your gun and let's yell out the most feared battle cry known to man….." he then pulled out a slip and they both yelled "…..SHUT UP AND TOUCH THE MONKEY"!

The two then ran backstage to the laughter and applause of the audience. The two returned after a few minutes dressed normally again.

Their final skit was their personal favorite called Silent Movie. They put on some old time background music and began.

The first was Lincoln playing a man with a "kick me" sign on who Luan would of course regularly kick. We he turned to her she pretended to whistle and he would turn his back on her, receiving another kick. After a few minutes Luan turned around and it was revealed she also had a sign on prompting Lincoln to give her a kick.

The next skit was Luan finding a stuffed dummy that was supposed to be an unconscious man. She would get Lincoln and try to get him to help but since she couldn't talk he misunderstood. He would slap, kick shake, and finally pour water on the dummy. Finally he grew tired and threw the dummy offstage. He then dusted off his hands and walked offstage with an exhausted acting Luan following him.

The two then walked back onstage and did a bow to the applause of the audience. The ride home was full of the rest of the family giving them praise and laughing at the memory of their routine. The entire ride Luan would sneak peeks at Lincoln, and would bluish when he caught her and smiled at her.

Arriving home, the two walked upstairs and Luan turned to her brother. "Thanks for performing with me Linc. It's always so fun to be onstage with you. And thanks for calming my nerves before we went on" she said.

Lincoln smiled and said "No problem Luan. I love performing with you. And I'll always be there to help you".

Luan blushed and smiled at his kind words. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading to her room.

Lincoln, no longer surprised by that action by his sisters, smiled and went to his room.

 **Hey guys got another chapter up for you. I hope you don't think the jokes are too bad I wasn't really sure how to write them but I hope they were okay. Any thank you guys so much for reading and for your continued support. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Another Saturday at the Loud House another day full of chaos. Lori was discussing her wedding plans with her parents; Leni was texting with her new boyfriend. Luan was practicing some new songs she wrote, Luan was writing some new joke material. Lynn and Lincoln were outside playing Basketball. Lucy was practicing lines for an upcoming play. Lana and Lola were arguing as always, no matter how old they got they always were arguing about something. Lisa was working on the assignments for her class on Monday. And Lily was working on her spelling for her kindergarten class. No one could have imagined that day was going to change things for the family forever.

Lynn and Lincoln were currently engaged in another of their weekend sporting competitions. It became a tradition for them after Lincoln got interested in sports for them to compete every weekend to stay at the top of their game. At first, Lincoln was constantly the loser but as he got better he started dominating more. Lynn stepped up her game after that and the two were now basically on the same level as each other. Lincoln loved getting a chance to be really challenged by someone, while Lynn loved having an excuses to hang out with Lincoln more. The score was currently Lincoln: 22 and Lynn: 20.

"Just give it up Lynn this games mine" said Lincoln with a confident smirk on his face as he blocked her.

"Ha you wish dude. You made be ahead by two, but I'm about to take you down" said an equally confident Lynn.

She then made a quick slip and got around Lincoln, quickly taking off for the hoop with Lincoln in tow. She took the shot and was rewarded by the sweet sound of "swish" as the ball went through.

"Woo hoo! We're all tied up now bro. Next shot wins" said a smirking Lynn as she passed Lincoln the ball.

"Alright. Get ready to go down Lynn" said Lincoln as he started dribbling with Lynn quickly blocking him.

"You ain't getting past me bro" said a smirking Lynn as Lincoln tried to find an opening.

"Hm that's what you think" said Lincoln as he tried to make a quick slip until Lynn moved to stop him. The quick move caused their legs to get tangled and the two tripped.

"Ouch that one hurt" said Lynn with her eyes closed.

"Yeah no kidding" said Lincoln also with his eyes closed.

The two then opened their eyes and found Lincoln was on top of Lynn with their faces just inches from each others. Their faces immediately started heating up and Lincoln moved off of Lynn as fast as he could.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Lynn" said Lincoln, panicking at the idea she was angry as how close they were.

"No no Lincoln its okay" said Lynn trying to calm him down "It was my fault. I was the one that tripped us, not you. It's fine really".

Lincoln saw while she was still red in the face, Lynn wasn't mad at him. He was happy about that, the one thing Lincoln couldn't stand was if he's sisters were mad at him. Standing up he offered his sister his hand to help her, which she happily accepted.

"I think we could call this one a tie. What do you say" said Lincoln.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Great game dude" said Lynn as she moved to look like she would punch him. Lincoln only smiled while Lynn sighed "I never get to give you two for flinching anymore" she said, making Lincoln chuckle. Lynn soon giggled as well and the two walked inside together.

Unknown to them, two people were watching them. Luan from her bedroom window and Luan from the kitchen window. As they watched the two the two had the same thought "She loves him too".

Later, Lincoln and Lynn were sitting on the couch together watching the football game. It was the Dallas Cowboys versus the Oakland Raiders. The two were both Cowboy fans and were happy to see them crush the Raiders. They were interrupted by a voice saying "Hey Lynn".

The two looked and saw Luan standing at the staircase. "Do you think you could come to my room for a minute" she asked.

A little confused, Lynn shrugged her shoulders and got off the couch. "Be sure to tell me what I missed when I get back" she said to Lincoln smiling. Lincoln smiled before giving her a thumb up.

She and Luan then walked upstairs to her room. Reaching it, Lynn saw Luna was sitting on her bed with a serious look on her face. Walking inside Luan locked the door behind her and took a seat on her bed.  
"So what do you need" asked Lynn"

Luan sighed before saying "Lynn…..do you have feelings for Lincoln".

Lynn immediately started blushing and said "What? Me…feelings..I…don't be..Of course I..I uh" but couldn't give an answer.

"Be honest Lynn. Do you have feeling for him" said a surprisingly serious Luan.

Lynn took a deep breath before saying "Yes….I do. I..I love him".

Lynn was afraid her sisters would freak out and call her a disgusting freak. Afraid to look at them she kept her head down, waiting for the insults. After a few minutes, she felt two hands on her shoulders. Looking up she saw the smiling faces of Luna and Luan. The two pulled her into a hug, shocking her.

What shocked her more was when she heard the two say "You're not the only one".

Lynn quickly stared at the two and said "You mean…you love him too".

The two blushed before nodding their heads. Lynn was slightly shocked at that, but soon smiled and said "Glad I'm not the only weird one in this family". Luna and Luan began laughing at this with Lynn joining them.

After a few minutes the three calmed down and decided to discuses where to go from here.

"Well" said Luna "Since it's clear we all have feeling for Lincoln, I think the only way we can settle this without fighting is….share".

The other two were greatly surprised by the proposal, but began realizing that it was either that or end up hating each other if one of them got to date him.

"I usually hate sharing things, but if it means we stay together and I can still be with Lincoln then I'm okay with it" said Lynn.

"I guess I'm okay with it too. And it least we're keeping it in the family! Ha ha get it" said Luan, making the other two sigh.

"Still" said Luan "There's one big thing we still have to deal with…how Lincoln feels about it".

Lynn and Luan nodded at that, knowing it came down to if Lincoln was okay with the idea of being with his sisters.

"I know" said Lynn "How about we try flirting with him and see how he reacts to it".

Luna and Luan thought about and soon smiled and nodded at the idea.

"So it's agreed" said Luan "As of today we begin our plan to get out brother".

Luna and Luan then began their plan to get their brother's attention while Lynn went downstairs to begin her own plan.

 **Hey guys got another chapter up for you all. In case you couldn't tell from the story i'm a Cowboy fan, no offense to any Raiders fans reading this. Anyway thank you all again for reading my story and thank you all for your support. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn was quick to make her way back downstairs, hoping to put her plan into action first. Reaching the living room, she found him still engrossed by the game. Smirking to herself, she thought to herself "Just you wait Lincoln, after tonight you will love me as much as I love you". She then walked back to the coach and sat closer to Lincoln then she did before.

"Oh hey Lynn" said Lincoln "I'm glad your back. The Raiders are down by five and the Cowboys have the ball. This game is just about done".

Lincoln kept his gaze on the game the whole time he was talking, making Lynn giggle. She loved how much he got into a game just like she did. Seeing him distracted, Lynn decided to begin step one of her plan.

"Br I feel kinda cold, don't you Lincoln" asked Lynn crossing and rubbing her arms to emphasis how cold she was.

"Yeah it is kind of cool in here" said Lincoln.

Lynn smiled at his answer and grabbed the blanket on top of the couch. She then proceeded to wrap the blanket around the two and moved closer to his side. Lincoln felt his cheeks heat up at the growing closeness of his sister.

"There. Now we both can be warm watching the game" said Lynn, smiling at the growing blush on her brother's cheeks.

The two sat quietly next to one another for a while, until Lynn decided to get a little bolder. She took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. Lincoln's hand remained still for a minute, making Lynn nervous. But she smiled when she felt his fingers close around her hand. She looked up him with a smile and, while still red in the face, he smiled right back.

After a few minutes, Lynn decided to do the last part of the first part of her plan. She began to slowly lower her head onto Lincoln's shoulder. After her head was resting on his shoulder, she leaned further against her brother, making almost his whole face red. After a minute of this, she laid her body down and rested her head on his chest.

Lynn let out a fake yawn and said "I hope you don't mind bro, I'm just pretty tired".

Lincoln was extremely surprised at his sister's sudden behavior, but what surprised him even more was the fact he was secretly enjoying it. Taking a deep breath he said "A..As..long. as..yo..you're comfortable Lynn it's fine".

Lynn smiled at his response and snuggled closer into his chest. After about thirty minutes the game was over and the Cowboys came out as the winners. Once the game ended, Lincoln and looked down and saw Lynn was sleeping. Nor sure if he should wake her or not Lincoln felt an urge in his heart to let her sleep and keep her close to him. Making up his mind, Lincoln laid back and began looking through the TV for something to watch.

Unknown to him, Lynn opened one eye and smiled at his decision to not wake her up. The two stayed laying there for over an hour until they heard their mom say "Kids dinner is ready".

Lynn continued to pretend to sleep till her brother started lightly shaking het and said "Lynn, wake up. It's time for dinner".

She let out a fake yawn and looked up at her brother with a smile "Sounds good bro" she said.

Lincoln returned the smile and the two got off the coach. Standing, the two noticed that they were still holding hands. Lincoln wasn't sure if he should let go or not, but Lynn made up his mind by walking while their hands were still connected. Lincoln decided to just follow, secretly happy they were still holding hands.

Arriving at the dinner table, Lincoln and Lynn noticed they were the first ones and sat across from each other. They reluctantly let go of each other's hand before sitting down as they're parents came in. Pretty soon everyone else had arrived and had sat down for dinner. While everyone was talking about their day Lynn decided to put the second part of her plan. Slipping off her left shoe, Lynn sunk down a bit.

Lincoln was sitting quietly eating his dinner when he felt something rub up and down his leg. Looking down he saw a socked foot caressing his leg. Looking up he saw a smirking Lynn looking at him. Deciding to ignore it, he continued eating his dinner. He was stopped by feeling Lynn move her foot closer up his leg towards his crotch. Deciding to put a stop to this, Lincoln grabbed her ankle and used his other hand to take off her sock. He then began to lightly scratch under her toes. Lynn, unprepared for this, quickly bit her lip to keep from laughing. Despite how tough and tomboyish she is, Lynn did have one weakness…she is extremely ticklish. And her feet were her worst spot. Growing up, tickling her was the only way Lincoln managed to stop her spontaneous wrestling matches. Now he was using the old trick for fun, much to Lynn's dismay. But despite how ticklish she is, Lynn found that she actually liked having Lincoln do it. Luna and Luan say the two interact and couldn't help but giggle at both Lynn's suffering and enjoyment.

Dinner went by the rest of the time with Lincoln tickling Lynn and she trying not to burst out laughing. Later that night Lynn decided to put the third and final part of her plan into action.

Lincoln was in his room getting ready for bed. As he began growing, him and his dad worked to expand his closet sized room into a real room. It was now the size of a regular room with his bed still against the wall, but it now had space for his comics, games, and workout equipment to keep in shape. As he put his pajamas on he heard a knock on his door. Opening it he saw Lynn standing there with a pillow and small bag.

"Hey Lynn you need something" he asked.

"Yeah Lucy's doing another one of her all night poetry writing binges. I can't sleep with her like that. Mind if I sleep with you" answered Lynn.

"Un well…I..I'm not to.." Lincoln began saying until Lynn looked at him with a look all men dread…puppy dog eyes! The sight broke Lincoln's resolve and he said "Fine you can sleep here".

Lynn immediately smiles and enters the room. Lincoln then noticed she was still in her regular cloths, "Hey where are you pajamas" he asked.

"Oh they're right here" answered Lynn as she held up the small bag. She then set it down and began taking off her shirt, shocking Lincoln. He quickly turned around as he heard Lynn remove her cloths and put something else on. "You can look now" she said with a giggle.

Lincoln turned around and was shocked by the sight. Standing in front of him is Lynn…..in a dark red silk nightgown. Lincoln stood there with his mouth wide-open and his eyes the size of saucers. Lynn giggled at his expression and stuck a quick pose "What do you think" she asked.

Lincoln composed himself and managed to say "You look beautiful". Lynn blushed at his response but smiled at being called beautiful. The two then lay down in Lincoln's bed to sleep.

A few minutes later Lincoln, hears Lynn lightly snoring and closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep. He was startled awake by feeling something on his chest. Looking down he saw Lynn was laying her head on his chest with a smile on her face. Lincoln for some reason smiled at the sight and brought his arms around his sister before drifting off to sleep. Unknown to him, Lynn opened her eyes and her smile grew at Lincoln's arm around her before she actually fell asleep.

The following morning Lynn woke up early and was greeted by the sight of a smiling sleeping Lincoln. She smiled herself at the sight and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She then carefully slipped out of his bed and quietly exited his room before heading to the bathroom to get the first shower. Unknown to her, Luan and Luna were watching and smiling at the sight of a clearly happy Lynn. The sight made them both excited for their turn to flirt with Lincoln.

 **Hey guys I got another chapter up for you all. I'm sorry for the delay in updates but college had been kind of crazy for me so far. I hope to get more out for all of you. Anyway thank you all so much for so much support. It really means so much to me. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday morning and Lynn had just exited the bathroom after her shower when she was pulled by Luna and Luan into their bedroom. Surprised at first, Lynn sat on Luna's bed and waited for the question she knew was coming.

"So how did it go" asked Luna.

Lynn giggled before saying "It went pretty well. Lincoln was pretty nervous at first but after awhile he really let himself relax. When I laid my head on his chest he didn't try to move me, we had to have laid there for an hour and a half. I tried playing footsie with him but went a little far and he got me back. He tickled me the whole dinner, but I actually kinda liked him doing it. Then last night I slept next to him and when I rested my head on his chest again, he didn't try to move and we slept like that all night".

"So do you think he likes you" asked Luan.

"I'm still not sure" answered Lynn "But if yesterday is anything to go by I think he is open to the idea of dating me".

Luna and Luan smiled at her answer, hoping the same can be said for them when they start flirting with him.

"So Luna, since it's your day what do you have planned for Lincoln" asked Lynn, getting a smirk from Luna.

"Oh I have big plans for today" answered Luna.

A minute later then heard their mother say "Kids breakfast is ready".

The three quickly joined the others in the rush down stairs. Getting to the table the three saw Lincoln managed to arrive first, Luna sat next to him while Lynn and Luan sat across from them. For a while things at the table went how they usually did. Lori talked about the wedding with her parents, Leni was texting her boyfriend, Lucy was writing poetry, Lana and Lola were arguing, Lisa was working on her latest scientific paper, and Lily was working on her kindergarten work. Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, and Luan choose to sit quietly and just enjoy their breakfast.

After a few minutes Luan asked "Hey bro, you wanna hang out today".

Lincoln smiled and said "Sure Luna what do you have in mind".

"I thought we could go to the mall, have some lunch at the food court, maybe see a movie there. You know just hang out together" answered Luna.

"Sounds good to me" said Lincoln with a smile, making Luna blush slightly.

"Cool bro, we can go after breakfast" said Luna before Lincoln went back to eating. Unknown to him Luna gave a quick wink to Lynn and Luan, which they returned.

An hour later, Luna and Lincoln arrived at the mall. The two first went to a clothing store, much to Lincoln's distain.

"Why do we have to come here first" asked Lincoln while Luna was picking some cloths.

"I need some new outfits for my shows and I want your opinion on them" answered Luna before going into the dressing room. Lincoln sat down in a chair outside the dressing room while he waited for Luna. A few minutes later he heard the door open and was astonished by the sight that greeted him.

Luna stood infront of him dressed in a short sleeved with blouse with a generous amount of cleavage visible, a plaid skirt that just barely covered her waist, knee high white socks, and black high heels.

Luna was happy at the completely dumbstruck expression on her brother's face at the sight of her. "So what do you think bro" she asked.

Lincoln shook his head to clear his mind and said "You look amazing Luna, but why are you dressed like that".

Luna blushed a bit at what he said and managed to say "I needed some new outfits for my upcoming concerts and I wanted your opinion on them".

Lincoln smiled and said "I'm honored you wanted my opinion on them. What else do you have".

Luna smiled and went back into the changing room. A few minutes later she walked out dressed in a black midriff that showed off her lean stomach and a good amount of cleavage, and tight spandex pants.

Lincoln started intensely and said "Wow you look incredible Luna".

Luna blushed and smiled "Thanks bro" she said.

Luna showed Lincoln a few more outfits, leaving him in an almost permanent wide eyed stare. Luna was overjoyed at his reaction to her outfits and decided to buy them all, with a few hidden lingerie pieces to wear once they're together. The two then went around to other stores such as the comic book store, Gander Mtn, Gamestop, and a guitar shop before decided to go to the food court before going to the movies. Looking around the two decided to go to Wendy's. Lincoln got a Baconator Double, large fries, and Root Bear. Luna got a Taco salad, small fries, and a vanilla Frosty.

The two sat at the closest table and sat quietly eating for a few minutes until Lincoln asked "So Luna how has college been".

"Pretty good I guess" answered Luna "I like most of my classes, some of them a really boring thought. My math teachers a real wanker. I'm glad I've made a few friends there. I also get to play at most functions there, so that's pretty cool. What about you, how's senior year".

"It's fine" answered Lincoln "I really only like my history teacher, the rest are kind of pricks. Some guys try to mess with me but with Lynn that went away quick. You know I think Lynn is the only real friend I have at school. After a skipped ahead me and Clyde kind of drifted apart, the rest of my friends went pretty quick after that. I don't regret it thought. If that's all it takes then they weren't my friends and Lynn is better than all of them".

Luna was a bit sad at Lincoln losing his friends, but was happy he and Lynn were so close. The two went back to eating until Luna decided to try something out.

Lincoln was eating his burger when he heard Luna clear her throat. Looking up he saw she had a spoon with some Frosty in front of him. Seeing what she was doing, Lincoln smiled and ate the bit. Luna smiled and feed him another bite. Lincoln then took the spoon and feed Luna a bite, making her blush and smile.

Once they finished eating the two went to the movie theater and decided to see "Jack Reacher: Never Go Back". The two went to but some popcorn, soda, and candy before quickly rushing to the screen room to make sure they got good seats. They managed to get seats right in the center of the center row, giving them the perfect viewing position. The two sat together while the previews played, laughing at the comedies and flinching at the horror movies. Finally the movie started playing. The two loved these violent action movies and had to try and keep from cheering every time someone got a beat down.

As they watched Luna decided to keep flirting. Seeing Lincoln reach for popcorn, she reached as well and her hand landed on top of his. Feeling Luna's hand on his, Lincoln blushed before looking up at her and saw she too was blushing but also smiled. Lincoln smiled back and the two kept their hands together until Luna moved hers so Lincoln could get some popcorn. A few more minutes passed before Luna took Lincoln's hand and intertwined their fingers. Lincoln was surprised by her action, but when he saw she was smiling he sat back and enjoyed the movie. The two held hands for the rest of the film.

After the movie, the two saw it was getting late and decided to go home. The ride home was spent in comfortable silence with Luna casting smiling gazes at Lincoln. Arriving home the two went upstairs with Lincoln heading for his room until he heard Luna saw "Wait Lincoln".

"What is it" he asked.

"I have a new song I want to play for you" she answered.

Lincoln smiled, always happy to hear Luna's latest songs. The two then went to Luna and Luan's room and saw Luan wasn't there. Luna smiled, knowing she agreed to stay out of the room until later so they could have it to themselves. Luna walked to her bed and instead of grabbing her usual guitar, she picked up her acoustic.

"So what's the song" asked Lincoln.

"It's a bit different then my usual. I know you like country so I tried to make one for you" answered Luna before she began playing **(Love is a Rose-Linda Ronstadt)**

As she played Lincoln was in a trance at Luna's music. She was an amazing guitar player no matter what kind she played and her voice was like an angel to him. Once she finished Lincoln applauded, making her smile and blush.

"That was amazing Luna" she said

"Thanks bro, I'm always happy I can play for you" said Luna.

Lincoln saw it was pretty lake and then went to his room to get some sleep. After changing into his pajamas he laid down and quickly drifted off. A few hours later, Lincoln was started awake by the feeling of something on him. Looking down he saw a smiling Luna sleeping on top of his chest. Shocked by the sight at first, Lincoln quickly smiled before drifting off to sleep.

 **Hey guys I got another chapter up for you I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the lateness of it I hope this was worth the wait. Also if you guys like my story you should check out "The Loud House: Filling the void" by Jaroberts251. It's a great story and you can tell the writer cares about the story. The characters and writing are well done. So make sure you check it out and follow it. Anyway thank you guys so much for being a reader and I hope to have more updates for you soon. Till next time.**


End file.
